In-Game Timeline
This article is about story events in the game. Prehistory 'The Mu - Oranbega War' *Oranbega - Prince of Demons defeats and kills Annatar. 18th Century '1778' *Russia, April 8 - Marianna Superanskaia (Mother Tsarina) is born. '1794' *Russia, August 26 - First action of the heroine Lady of the Cross. 19th Century '1865' *Jackson (MS), December 7 - The Order of Five Sons is founded by anti-emancipation southern gentleman. '1899' *Paragon City - Lady Vantriss is born. 1900-1910 1910-1920 1920-1930 '1922' *Soviet Union, December - Lady of the Cross cedes victory to the Bolsheviks and joins the Red forces as The Lady Red. 1930-1940 '1933' *Moscow, January 17 - The state sponsored Soviet Defenders of the Motherland is founded by The Lady Red. 1940-1950 '1946' *Moscow, September 20 - Joseph Stalin attends Iron Fist's championship boxing match; the boxer is added to the Soviet Defenders of the Motherland. 1950-1960 '1953' *Oranbega, January 20 - Dark Horse defeats the Prince of Demons and sends him back to Hell. '1958' *Spain, October - Marcel Diavantez is born. 1960-1970 '1962' *Chicago, March - Florence Mettenrose is born. *Russia - Nikolai Perdenkov (Hand of the Party) is born. '1963' *Rogue Isles - Berzurk is born. '1964' *Leningrad - Natalia Borkova (Kommander Red) is born. '1965' *Moscow, July 18 - Jakov Korzensky (Esiits) is born. '1969' *England, February 10 - Alfred T. Byron is born. 1970-1980 '1971' *Paragon City, May 11 - Roger McFaires is born. '1973' *Paragon City, April 14 - Iziikk Rynard is born. *Montana, November 26 - Kendall Nicholson is born. '1976' *Paragon City - Avery A. Huller is born. '1978' *Paragon City - Jackson Etcher is born. *Paragon City - Jessica Duncan (Ms. Liberty) is born. *Paragon City - Krisc Rynard is born. '1979' *Paragon City - Twins Erek and Lio Rynard are born. 1980-1990 '1980' *Wisconsin, February 28- Daniela Klein is born. '1982' *Paragon City, March 18 - Elle Lorria (Winter Sapphire) is born. *England, April 11 - Winston Clark is born. '1986' *New York City, June 6 - Kennedy Wilson (Scope) is born. *Paragon City, July 14 - Harold Kilroy Sr. is born. '1988' *Russia, October - First action of the hero Esiits. '1989' *Paragon City, January 12 - Shawn Berry (Siphon) is born. 1990-2000 '1991' *Texas - William C. Buckley is born. *Russia - Under Gorbachev, The Lady Red defects from the Red army, aiding in the collapse of the Soviet Union. Once it finally fell, she changed her name to Mother Tsarina. '1993' *Russia - The Valiant Defenders of the Motherland, the first independent Russian organization of heroes, is formed by Mother Tsarina. '1994' *America - Moliek Thomas is born. '1998' *Saint Petersburg, December - Alexander Dzerzhinsky (Solo Soviet) is born. '1999' *Paragon City, October 12 - Ambitapse appears in Paragon City. The Freedom Phalanx confronts and converses with him. Dawn Patrol, Freedom Phalanx, Midnight Squad, Valiant Defenders of the Motherland, Vindicators, and other key global heroes, including The Lady Grey, convene. Ambitapse takes his case to Arachnos after the supergroups' inaction. 2000-2010 '2000' *Rhode Island, December - Elle Lorria finds the Sapphire of Winter. '2001' *Paragon City, January - First action of the heroine Winter Sapphire. '2002' *Paragon City, May 23 - First action of the villain Paragon Jack. *Paragon City, July 2 - During their fight against the Rikti in the streets of King's Row, Krisc, Erek, and Lio Rynard are abducted by the alien forces for experimentation. *Paragon City, July 5 - Rynard brothers are released from Rikti captivity. Rynard brothers are held in Crey custody for study and analysis. Rynard brother break out of Crey custody and rejoin the fight against both the Rikti and Crey. *Paragon City, November 26 - Captain Paragon secures a decisive victory against the Rikti, enabling the Vanguard to enact Operation Alpha & Omega. '2003' *Paragon City, June 13 - McFaires Enterprises is founded by Roger McFaires. *Paragon City, October 9 - Miriam Webster is born. '2004' *Romania, October - Fenris Bane defects from the 5th Column. *Paragon City - Shadows of Blood is formed by Fenris Bane. '2005' *Paragon City, April - Erek Rynard joins the Legacy Chain. *Paragon City, May 8 - Lio Rynard attacks Crey Headquarters by himself. In the process he meets his future wife Winter Sapphire. *Paragon City, August 30 - Dark Lio is created from Lio Rynard by an unknown source. Dark Lio escapes before Lio Rynard can defeat him. *Paragon City, November 11 - Lio Rynard finds the Bow of Apollo. He loses consciousness. *Paragon City, November 13 - Lio Rynard awakes as another hero. He loses consciousness a second time. *Paragon City, November 15 - Lio Rynard awakes as another hero a second time. He seeks out Numina, who aids him and in the process creates a separate Lio known as Nemean Lio. '2006' *Paragon City, January 2 - Krisc Rynard joins the Paragon Police Department's Psi-Division. *Russia, February 3 - Twins Katerinka (Sickle) and Nastasya Suvetznova (Hammer) are born. *Paragon City, June 23 - Wedding of Lio Rynard and Winter Sapphire. '2007' *Providence (RI), March 27 - Jordan Klein (Physion) is born. *Paragon City, June 22 - Lisa O'Malley (Superacast) is born. '2008' *Paragon City, April 4 - Kyle Rafter (Luminary (III)) is born. *Paragon City, December 29 - Wedding of Roger McFaires and Ms. Liberty. '2009' *Archangelsk, September 29 - Ryan Schindikov (Zetakonix) is born. *Paragon City, September 29 - George Oliver McFaires (Young Liberty) is born. 2010-2020 '2010' *Paragon City, January 10 - Carly Jovos (Frozenhale) is born. *Rogue Isles, December 24 - David Navor (Young Recluse) is born. '2011' *Paragon City, January 16 - Jason Etcher (Messenger) is born. *Paragon City, January 26 - Freedom Project is initiated by the Order of Five Sons. *Paragon City, March 13 - Jason Etcher is adopted by Roger McFaires and Ms. Liberty. First action of the hero Siphon. *Paragon City, March 20 - McFaires Enterprises hires Jackson Etcher under the alias of "Philip Hainesworth." *Saint Petersburg, April 4 - Ivan Desny is born. *Saint Petersburg, April 11 - Ivan Desny dies during Freedom Project experimentation. *China, June 26 - Daiyu Fan Lin (Midnight Sky) is born. *Moscow, June 28 - Mikael Schovinov (Mini Soviet) is born. *Paragon City, July 19 - Rodney M. Blackstone (Kid Brawler) is born. *Salvador (BR), August 4 - Emerico Tavares (Garados) is born. *Paragon City, October 31 - Thomas E. Reid (Black Messenger) is born. '2012' *Paragon City, January 14 - Megan Sinclair (Sphinxa) is born. *Paragon City, January 15 - Freedom Project succeeds. Sharon McGuire (New Messenger) is created from the cloned and altered DNA of Jason Etcher. *Rogue Isles, January 17 - Theodore Eidolon (Aeonling) is born. *Paragon City, March 20 - Ty Rynard is born. *Paragon City, September 29 - The New Praetorians is recognized as a supergroup. '2013' *Earth Orbit, January 21 - A Battalion custom dreadnaught assaults the Shadow Shard. Dream Doctor merges with Rularuu and consumes the heart of the oncoming Battalion fleet before forcing the rogue ascended to wink out of Primal Earth forever before the Ravager consumed his consciousness. *Earth Orbit, January 21 - The start of the Battalion Invasion. *Paragon City, May 8 - Both Rikti factions strike an alliance with humanity. *Moon Orbit, May 8 - Steven Sheridan is defeated by incarnate teams on the surface of Shiva. *Paragon City, August 21 - Emperor Cole is released from Vanguard custody to dawn the Statesman mantle. Shiva is defeated by Statesman and his incarnate allies. *Paragon City, October 10 - Hero 1 is fully restored to human but remains affiliated with the Rikti Traditionalists. *Statesman One, October 10 - Imperial Guard is defeated by the Talons of Vengeance and the Avatar of the Well. The Destined One kills Supreme-Commander Omega, sparking the end of the Battalion War. 'Post-Battalion War' Due to the chaos and destruction of the Battalion War, a vacuum was created for new power struggles on both the blue and red ends of the spectrum, particularly concerning the future of the incarnates that absorbed the power from the Battalion. The following events occurred after the Battalion War: *Paragon City, October 10 - Emperor Cole sheds the Statesman mantle and gives the famous "Symbol" speech before taking refuge in Ouroboros. *Paragon City, October 10 - The proto-ascended incarnates form the Incarnate League. *Washington DC, October 11 - Arachnos executes the President of the United States and others and takes over the United States. The White House, Capitol building, and Supreme Court building are demolished via explosion. *Paragon City, October 11 - Manticore goes vigilante and defects from the Freedom Phalanx to transform and expand Wyvern into a full vigilante group. He hires Lastri Kayumanis to publicly help lead the group. *Washington DC, November 12 - Hero 1 defeats Lord Recluse and Arachnos is overthrown. Arachnos is forced into hiding even beyond the Rogue Isles and the WEB defenses activate over Grandville. '2014' *Ouroboros, February 2 - Incarnate League wages war against Prometheus, sparking him to strip all incarnates of the slow path of their powers. Prometheus is defeated by the Incarnate League nonetheless. *Paragon City, March 20 - Shadows of Blood kidnap Ty Rynard from his home in Founders' Falls. *Paragon City, March 28 - Lio Rynard and company attack the Shadows of Blood. Rynard brothers discover their fourth kin Iziikk Rynard. Lio Rynard and company recover Ty Rynard unscathed. *Paragon City, June 12 - Prometheus seals off the Mythic Plane from without. The start of the War of the Furies. *Paragon City, September 30 - The Talons of Vengeance are defeated by the Incarnate League. The League kills the three Furies sisters. *America, November 4 - Harold Kilroy Sr. is elected Representative of Arizona's 6th District. Moliek Thomas is elected Senator of Georgia. *Paragon City, December 1 - Incarnate League finally locates the Well and kills him. The Destined One defects from the Incarnate League. '2015' *Ouroboros, March 16 - Mender Silos expels Mender Lazarus from Ouroboros and the time hunt begins for his most nefarious version. *Paragon City, July 15 - Mender Lazarus allows Primal Hamidon to join with Praetorian Hamidon on Primal Earth and gives them a sample of the Will of the Earth that was exposed to the evolved future, allowing the combined Hamidon to achieve Ascension. After failed attempts by the Incarnate League, Destiny winks into Primal Earth and creates a false, shadow Earth for which Hamidon rules and believes it has triumphed over humanity. *Paragon City, July 15 - Destiny wages war against the Incarnate League and expels them from Primal Earth. *Ouroboros, July 16 - Mender Silos and Ouroboros disappear; Twilight’s Son remains behind with his Kheldian brethren. *Praetoria, July 16 - Emperor Cole, the Loyalists, Calvin Scott, the Resistance, and The New Praetorians surge back into Praetoria to reclaim their world. *Praetoria, Emperor Cole and Calvin Scott forge a new democratic government together. *Scandinavia, December 22 - Alexander Dzerzhinsky drinks from the Well of Odin. *Russia, December 25 - First action of the hero Solo Soviet. '2016' *Russia, March 16 - Second Russian Revolution begins in St. Petersburg. *St. Petersburg, March 16 - Solo Soviet, Esiits, Hammer, Hand of the Party, Iron Fist, Knight of the Soviet, Kommander Red, Mini Soviet, and Sickle form the resurrected Soviet Defenders of the Motherland. *Russia, March 16 - Vanguard brokers a truce between the Mogushchevik revolutionaries and Soviet Defenders of the Motherland and the Russian government and the Valiant Defenders of the Motherland; Lenintova is given independence from the Russian Federation. *Greece, March 18 - Soullinx resurrects Statesman. He keeps his presence relatively incognito. *Rogue Isles, March 21 - Casey Jovos (Casey Rynard) is born. *Italy, June 2 - Arachnos takes over Italy behind the scenes. Freedom Phalanx and Longbow begin Operation Brutus in Naples. *Paragon City, August 17 - Krisc Rynard is made head of the city-wide Gang Taskforce. *Praetoria, October 26 - Praetoria’s victory over the Devouring Earth becomes a sure thing. '2017' *Worldwide, January 2 - Italian government releases political hero tampering and sabotage footage to the world press. *Italy, January 3 - Operation Brutus withdraws in failure. Statesman is revealed to be alive to the public. *Washington DC, January 3 - Senator Thomas heads and begins the Senate Committee on Un-American Heroism. *Washington DC, January 4 - Freedom Phalanx and Longbow leaders are summoned to testify before the Senate Committee on Un-American Heroism. *Washington DC, January 18 - Ms. Liberty testifies before the Senate Committee on Un-American Heroism. *Paragon City, January 18 - Statesman publicly announces his refusal to testify before the Senate Committee on Un-American Heroism. *Paragon City, January 29 - Statesman is booed after foiling a simple bank robbery. *Washington DC, February 3 - Statesman testifies before the Senate Committee on Un-American Heroism. *Washington DC, February 24 - Citizen Crime Fighting Act is modified and limited to require federal approved training for all rising superheroes and ban all foreign hero activities of American heroes and supergroups. United States Department of Superhuman Affairs is established by Congress. The smaller divisions of the Federal Bureau for Super-powered Affairs are promoted to federal agencies and the umbrella FBSA is abolished in lieu of the Department. *Washington DC, February 24 - Congress attempts to force the Freedom Phalanx under American jurisdiction. The legislation fails after a call from The Lady Grey to the President. *Paragon City, March 11 - Paragon City Council refuses to enforce the Citizen Crime Fighting Act of 2018. *Paragon City, March 12 - National Guard rolls in to enforce the Citizen Crime Fighting Act. *Italy, March 12 - Wyvern begins Operation Hekaton in Sicily. *Paragon City, August 31 - The last war wall is upgraded using Battalion technology. *Italy, September 25 - Italian Minister of Justice is arrested for corruption. '2018' *Paragon City, March 1 - Allison McKnight, journalist and daughter of Ace McKnight, is found murdered in Brickstown. *Paragon City, April 29 - Paragon Police Department link the murder weapon to Crey Industries. *Paragon City, May 13 - Paragon Police Department discover corrupt activity involving Crey Industries and Hero Corps. *Paragon City, May 14 - Crey Industries claims "rogue" Agent Lloyd Fitzgerald, aka Crosshairs, is the shooter and "acted alone." *Paragon City, May 20 - Krisc Rynard conducts a sting in Independence Port that results in the acquisition of the largest cache of superadine in the city's history. *Paragon City, July 31 - Michael Foss, COO of Hero Corps and son of Rebecca Foss, is discovered to have hired Crosshairs to murder Allison McKnight. Michael Foss is arrested for conspiracy to commit murder. *Paragon City, October 17 - Michael Foss is tried and convicted of conspiracy to commit murder. He is killed in the courtroom by a co-opted court deputy. An on-going investigation continues concerning the deputy's contractor. *Rhode Island, November 6 - Kendall Nicholson is elected Governor of Rhode Island. '2019' *Worldwide, May 30 - Statesman and company testify before the United Nations Special Council of Super Human Activities with evidence of Arachnos presence and control in the Italian government. Hearing is globally televised. *Italy, May 30 - Internal Information and Security Agency arrests the Italian Prime Minister and the Council of Ministers. *Washington DC, June 2 - Senate Committee on Un-American Heroism is disbanded. *New York City, June 12 - European Union, Russian Federation, United Nations, and United States form a joint international taskforce to crush Arachnos. *Worldwide, July 14 - Malta makes the most direct and threatening attack on the globe in history. They are stopped by what would seem to be Sister Psyche. *Paragon City, November 1 - Galaxy City and the White Plains reconstruction are completed. *Worldwide, November 16 - Rikti peacefully return to their homeworld. *Italy, November 29 - Manticore confirms Sister Psyche is still alive. Manticore is revealed as the leader of Wyvern. 2020-2030 '2020' *Russia, February 1 - Vladimir Putin escapes to Lenintova. *Russia, February 3 - Vanguard breaks up a devastating fight between the Freedom Phalanx, Soviet Defenders of the Motherland, and the Valiant Defenders of the Motherland, which almost levels the Russian town of Kudrovo. *New York City, February 29 - Manticore testifies before the United Nations Special Council of Super Human Activities on Wyvern’s activities. *Paragon City, April 1 - Oranbega is raised above ground in the Hollows and sees light for the first time in millennia. *Paragon City, April 1 - Infernal, Kadabra Kill, and Sigil are abducted *Paragon City, April 2 - Infernal, Kadabra Kill, and Sigil are sacrificed to summon the Prince of Demons into Primal Earth. *Paragon City, April 2 - Demon Invasion begins. *Paragon City, May 15 - Prince of Demons destroys Atlas Park. *Paragon City, August 5 - Numina, Scirocco, Vikhr, the Midnight Squad, and allies defeat the Prince of Demons before he retreats back to Hell. *Georgia, November 3 - Senator Thomas loses his reelection. '2021' *Paragon City, May 9 - Manticore and Wyvern rescue a seemingly vegetative Sister Psyche from Archon N and the Council. *Paragon City, September 8 - First sightings of Hylas operatives in Brickstown and Founders’ Falls. *Paragon City, September 10 - Turf war begins between Crey and Hylas. *Paragon City, September 19 - Hopkins is found murdered. '2022' *Paragon City, January 1 - Eris murders Prometheus using a shard of the Prince of Demons’ blade. *Paragon City, January 27 - Atlas Park flickers between Primal Earth and Hellas. *Lenintova, February 24 - Leningrad flickers between Primal Earth and Asgard. *United States, March 21 - Olympo-Asgard War begins in the American Midwest. *Paragon City, April 29 - Lisa O'Malley overdoses on superadine. *Paragon City, May 1 - Lisa O'Malley is arrested by Valkyrie for drug possession and intent. *Wyoming, May 15 - Statesman and Solo Soviet defeat Ares and Thor respectively, sparking the end of the Olympo-Asgard War. The Well reinforces the walls between the planes. *Wyoming, May 15 - Lord Recluse nearly kills Statesman and Solo Soviet when Sister Psyche awakens from her coma and mentally assails him back to the safety of his Fortunatas. *Rogue Isles, May 15+ - Arachnos/Council war in the Rogue Isles. *Striga Isle, June 4 - Arachnos strikes Council headquarters with Rikti ordinance, believing The Center died in the process. *Rogue Isles, June 30 - The Center and Requiem appear as allies during an Arachnos rally in Grandville before both leaders and their groups go underground. '2023' *Washington DC, January 4 - Representative Kilroy is made Speaker of the House of Representatives. *Rikti Earth, May 24 - True Rikti answer the distress beacon on Rikti Earth and incur genocide against the hybrid population. Only small fractions escape to Primal Earth. *Worldwide, July 18 - Once again, thousands of lights appear all over the world and in a flash the start of the True Rikti invasion. The force is both from the Rikti Dimension as well as Primal. '2024' *America, November 5 - Governor Nicholson is elected President of the United States. *Worldwide, November 16 - The Well unleashes the Hellan and Asgardian forces against the True Rikti. '2025' *Washington DC, January 20 - William C. Buckley is appointed Secretary of the Department of Superhuman Affairs. *Paragon City, February 2 - First action of the heroine Frozenhale. *Paragon City, March 2 - Hero 1, Solo Soviet, Statesman, Thor, and Zeus combine their electric powers to destroy the remaining True Rikti fleet, sparking the end of the True Rikti War. *New York City, March 3 - An inter-community, inter-governmental conference is held and, despite much opposition, an agreement is reached to launch ordinance into portals across the multiverse to preemptively strike against any other True Rikti in existence. Many leaders lose their elected offices. *Germany, March 3 - Nemesis seizes control of Berlin and much of Old Prussia; he declares the Prussian Empire. *Spain, March 29 - General Marcel Diavantez seizes control of Madrid and Spain; he declares the Second Spanish Empire. *Italy, April 2 - The Center seizes control of Rome and Italy; he declares the Italian Protectorate. *Germany, April 2 - Requiem seizes control of Nuremberg and the rest of Germany; he declares the Fourth German Reich. *Wittenberg, April 2 - Germany and Prussia sign the Wittenberg Treaty. *Paragon City, April 2 - Paragon 200th Legion is formed by Lady Vantriss. *Rogue Isles, May 1 - Lord Recluse seizes full control of the Rogue Isles; he declares the Arachnos Isles. *New York City, May 15 - Statesman testifies before the United Nations Security Council. *New York City, May 19 - Ambassadors from the usurped nations arrive at the United Nations General Assembly. *Worldwide, May 20 - Second Phony War begins. *Washington DC, June 1 - United States Super Corps is formed by the United States government. *Washington DC, June 1 - General Huller is appointed Chief of Staff of the Super Corps. *Paragon City, June 1, New Manhattan Project is initiated by the United States government. Dr. Byron is named Science Director of the New Manhattan Project. Dr. Webster is named Deputy Science Director of the New Manhattan Project. *Malta, June 13 - Malta Conference declares the Vertex Powers of Arachnos, Germany, Italy, Lenintova, Prussia, and Spain. *Malta, June 14 - Vertex Powers enlist the Carnival of Shadows, Crey Industries, the Family, Freakshow, the Knives of Artemis, the Malta Group, the Outcasts, the Sky Raiders, and the Tsoo. *Paragon City, July 5 - Philip Hainesworth is appointed Chief Financial Officer of McFaires Enterprises. *Europe, October 1 - Second Phony War ends as Third World War begins. *Paragon City, October 2 - First action of the hero Luminary (III). '2026' *Paragon City, January 5 - First action of the hero Young Liberty. First action of the hero and Statesman's third sidekick Messenger. First action of the heroine Sphinxa. *Paragon City, January 11 - Aquarius appears off the coast of Paragon City. She is arrested by Vanguard patrol. She is released into Messenger's custody. *Paragon City, January 12 - Young Liberty, Messenger, Sphinxa, Ty Rynard, and Aquarius form the Young Phalanx. *Paragon City, January 15 - Sharon McGuire begins her training with the Order of Five Sons. *Paragon City, February 1 - Daiyu Fan Lin apostates from the Tsoo. Daiyu Fan Lin joins the Young Phalanx. *WorldwideMarch 15 - China, Cuba, Iran, North Korea, Syria, and other states join the Vertex Powers. *Arachnos Isles, April 10 - David Navor completes his training with Lord Recluse. First action of the villain and Lord Recluse's first sidekick Young Recluse. *Arachnos Isles, April 17 - Young Recluse, Aeonling, Black Messenger, Calysta the Obedient, Casey Rynard, and Kid Brawler form the Young Destruction. *Brasília, April 18 - First action of the hero Garados *Russia, October 26 - Russia is neutralized by Mogushchevik insurrection around the country, especially within Moscow. *Leningrad, November 12 - Kurchatov Project is initiated by the Lenintova Command. *Praetoria, December 24 - Praetoria joins the Allied Powers. '2027' *Delta Zeta 24-10, January 1 - Germanica joins the Vertex Powers. *Omega Omicron 26-20, January 1 - Council Empire joins the Vertex Powers. *Paragon City, August 20 - Lisa O'Malley is released from Zigursky Penitentiary. *Paragon City, August 23 - First action of the heroine Superacast. *Paragon City, September 11 - Maelstrom abducts Ty Rynard. Erek Rynard murders Maelstrom and rescues his nephew. *Praetoria, September 16 - Praetoria threatens to withdraw from the war. *Paragon City, September 17 - Erek Rynard is arrested for murder. '2028' *Paragon City, February 15 - Erek Rynard is tried for the murder of Maelstrom. He is acquitted. *Saint Petersburg, July 19 - Kurchatov Project succeeds. Test Subject K12, Private Ryan Schindikov, escapes from the Kurchatov facility. *Paragon City, July 23 - First action of the hero Zetakonix. *America, November 7 - President Nicholson is reelected President of the United States. *Rogue Isles, December 4 - Battle of Widow Tower. Young Liberty is killed by Ghost Widow. *Paragon City, December 5 - Young Phalanx disbands. Sphinxa goes solo. *Paragon City, December 31 - Messenger, Aquarius, Midnight Sky, and Ty Rynard form the Teen Paragon Justice Society. '2029' *Underworld, March 13 - Teen Paragon Justice Society, Eros, and the Vindicators fight against the guardians of the Underworld to save Young Liberty's soul. Ms. Liberty sacrifices herself to Soullinx, who trades her soul for her son's. *Mount Olympus, March 13 - Hera names Fox McFaires the new bearer of The Girdle of Hera. *Paragon City, March 13 - First action of the hero Mr. Liberty. *Paragon City, March 18 - Mr. Liberty, Frozenhale, Luminary, Superacast, and Zetakonix form the Liberators. 2030-2040 '2030' *Paragon City, January 27 - Hera sacrifices her incarnate powers to Soullinx to resurrect Ms. Liberty, making her mortal for the first time in millennia. '2031' *Praetoria, August - Harbinger kills Emperor Cole and takes over Praetoria. Praetoria withdraws from World War III. *Paragon City, October 26 - New Manhattan Project succeeds. Test Subject NM71, Captain Jordan Klein is made Field Operations Lead of the Super Corps. *Arachnos Isles, October 26 - Physion begins Operation Spiral Web. Germanica and the Council Empire are forced from World War III. *Leningrad, December 26 - Solo Soviet stages a coup of the Lenintova government. Soviet Defenders of the Motherland members loyal to him and justice arrest the entire chambers. Solo Soviet aligns Lenintova with the Allied Powers and Russia rejoins the war effort. '2032' *China, March 1 - Tub Ci's puppet government collapses, neutralizing China's war effort. *Europe, May 10 - The war in Europe ends with an invasion of Germany by the Western Allies culminating in the capture of Nuremberg by the Dawn Patrol and the subsequent 5th Column unconditional surrender. *Rogue Isles, May 11 - Kid Brawler goes rogue. *New York City, June 30 - Treaty of Manhattan is signed, officially ending World War III. *Unknown, June 30 - The Center attempts to murder Lord Recluse with a Quill of Jocas; he fails and the Council leadership is passed onto his son, Giovanni Tirelli. *Paragon City, October 3 - Messenger and Ty Rynard defect from the Teen Paragon Justice Society. The couple settles down in Steel Canyon. *Paragon City, October 4 - Midnight Sky defects from the Teen Paragon Justice Society. She moves back to China to combat the Tsoo forces in her homeland. '2033' *New York City, February 10 - First Hero's Charter is passed, legally establishing the first United Nations affiliated superhero that has no national ties. The First Hero is under the authority of the Secretariat with oversight by the Security Council. *New York City, June 14 - Messenger wins the nomination to fill the United Nations superhero slot designated by the First Hero's Charter. In the process, he is rennamed the Ambassador. *Sudan, August 7 - Ambassador is dispatched to resolve the second Sudanese Genocide. *Paragon City, August 11 - Ty Rynard and the Liberators raid a Trolls superadine warehouse. Ty is forced to overdose on superadine and transforms him into a supa troll. *North Korea, August 20 - Ambassador is dispatched directly to resolve the North Korean Revolution. *Paragon City, November 2 - Ty Rynard is cured of his superadine addiction with the help of Positron and Numina. *Paragon City, November 23 - North Korea and South Korea become united after nearly 89 years. *Paragon City, December 31 - Lunastrus and the Order of Hekate resurrect Annatar. '2034' *Paragon City, January 1 - Annatar attacks Paragon City in hopes of luring out Destiny. *Paragon City, March 14 - In an attempt to break through Annatar's sky fortress, Zetakonix detonates himself into an atomic bomb outside the Atlas Park war walls. His sacrifice was in vain. *Paragon City, March 15 - Kid Brawler defects from the Young Destruction and leaves his "Kid Brawler" mantle behind. *Paragon City, April 8 - Dark Horse and Mother Tsarina break through Annatar's defenses. Dark Horse defeats Annatar but escapes to the Mu Nation and raising it from the depths. *Cimerora, October 28 - Aquanus and Titus Receptus make contact with Paragon City's heroes and the Rogue Isles' villains. *Cimerora, October 30 - Ambassador, Ty Rynard, and the Liberators arrive in Cimerora to aid its inhabitants. '2035' *Paragon City, January 11 - Scope kills Lio Rynard after Crey ambushes him. *Cimerora, January 16 - Imperious, Procerious, and allies defeat Romulus Augustus and his Traitors. *Paragon City, January 16 - Ambassador, Ty Rynard, and the Liberators return from Cimerora. *Beijing, February 23 - Ambassador is dispatched to resolve the Chinese Revolution of 2035. *Paragon City, May 1 - Jackson Etcher abducts Ty Rynard. *Paragon City, May 4 - Krisc Rynard arrests Jackson Etcher for the assassination of Lio Rynard and the kidnapping of Ty Rynard. *Paragon City, May 15 - Paragon Police Department transfers Jackson Etcher to Federal Bureau of Investigation custody. *Washington DC, May 16 - Philip Hainesworth is released from Federal Bureau of Investigation custody. *Leningrad, July 5 - Mini Soviet loses his powers during a Soviet Defenders of the Motherland-Nemesis battle. He ends up in the hospital with an amputated arm and paralysis from the waist down. *Salvador, August 11 - Garados loses his powers. *Paragon City, October 26 - Physion is honorably discharged from the Super Corps. *Paragon City, October 27 - Physion joins the Liberators. *Grandville, November 7 - Black Messenger loses his powers. *Paragon City, November 22 - New Messenger attacks Ambassador and Ty Rynard's Steel Canyon apartment. '2036' *Paragon City, March 30 - Ambassador defeats New Messenger. She is taken into Freedom Phalanx custody. *Paragon City, April 2 - Paragon Jack attempts to spring New Messenger free. He is taken into Freedom Phalanx custody. *Paragon City, April 3 - With the aid and prompting of Numina, Paragon Jack gives up the existence of the Order of Five Sons and its leaders. *America, April 20 - Federal Bureau of Investigation arrests Speaker of the House Kilroy, Jackson Etcher, "the Businessman,"'' and ''"the Engineer." *Washington DC, June 25 - Order of Five Sons leadership is tried for treason against the United States. *Washington DC, June 26 - Order of Five Sons leadership is convicted of treason against the United States. All but Jackson Etcher are sentenced to execution. *Paragon City, June 26 - Krisc Rynard is named Chief of Police. *New York City, August 1 - Order of Five Sons leadership is executed by the United States. *Unknown, September 10 - Erek Rynard murders Jackson Etcher is his prison cell. No investigation is pursued. *Paragon City, September 14 - Crey agents attempt to assassinate Ty Rynard in his Steel Canyon apartment. *Paragon City, September 15 - Ty Rynard, the Liberators, and the Teen Paragon Justice Society attack Crey headquarters. *Worldwide, December 1 - A dark and neon orange and yellow cloud appears in the sky until it covers the entire atmosphere. The start of the Enigmous Legion invasion. '2039' *Paragon City, June 25 - Freedom Phalanx disbands after many of its members are killed. Statesman goes missing. *Paragon City, June 26 - Ambassador gives up the United Nations mantle and becomes Statesman (II). *Paragon City, October 11 - Statesman, Citadel, Cornelius Bright, Gilded Raven, Madame Sphinx, Regulator, and Siphon form the New Phalanx. *Worldwide, October 11 - Statesman destroys the Well of the Furies and Pandora's Box, destroying the Enigmous Legion from within. The Enigmous Legion invasion ends. *Paragon City, October 12 - Statesman is made World-Protector of New Paragon City. *Paragon City, December 24 - Wedding of Statesman and Ty Rynard. Category:Background